littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Say Never Again
Never Say Never Again is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 49th case of the game. It is the first case set in Gainesburg. Plot During opening sequence of Gainesburg, Velia and Mandy finishing their honeymoon holiday at Sorey Hotel. Soon, the television goes static as Mandy goes to check out on what happened. After minuet, the electronics system has being hacked and the skull-figured shows up, saying "You must die if you don't accept my request or everyone will died when they saw at me." Mandy start to have epilepsy and hallucinations after she recall the nightmarish horrors of the plane crash, her family's death and the ghost of Jessica Cassidy, who attacks her for not gonna saved her. Shortly, Mandy started to hallucinate the bloods on the wall, the corpses and the demons, Mandy screams even louder and run off hysterically. Velia heard Mandy's scream, but she already run away. Velia saw the skull-figured El Terror replayed a death threat and goes to find her wife by herself, but she cannot find her anywhere. What just happened to Mandy because of nightmare or demon-possession? Back to where Velia managing to track La Legion's red dot, Jason and the player went to an election banquet in Gainesburg, with President of the Government Conway Nashville (Stanly's brother) as a guest of honor, to investigate the Angels of Death's threats. There, they found the poisoned body of Nicole Henley, Conway's agent. The five people were labelled as suspects: Conway Nashville (president of the government), Abigail Hafner (prime minister), Douglas Shepherd (educational manager), Mercedes Henley (victim's stepmother), and Sawyer Dawson (former president of SDU). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to amusement park for more investigation. When they went to the roller coaster, someone turns the coaster on and the two were trapped. To figured out how to escape, Jason grab the railway while the player managed to jump on the remote panel, turn it off. After that, Jason thinking that La Legion tried to prevent them from arresting. Mid-investigation, Officer Allen found Mercedes Henley, who would be revealed as Nicole's stepmother, raving in the amusement park. Later, Honora had to save the hamster's life after he ingested some of the poison from the evidence locker. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Mercedes for the murder. Initially denied the accusations, Mercedes admitted to the crime. After her husband had died, Nicole got the whole inheritance, giving Mercedes a little sum. Realizing that La Legion's plan of killing Nicole would grant her the wish to save her life, Mercedes slipped cyanide in her champagne during the banquet, hoping to pin the murder on the politicians. After Mercedes tells that she never say about La Legion's real name ever again, Judge Westley sentenced her to 25 years in jail. During The Terror Within Heart (1/6), Jason and the player went to the banquet to investigate the A.O.D. cults and found a draft bill of sale. Per Bryon, Conway was intending to abolish the free press, replacing all newspapers with one sanctioned by the City Hall and himself. Believing he wanted to distort the information in favor of the cult society, the two confronted Conway, who justified the bill by saying it would avoid chaos and conflict. Along with Hailee McAfee, the player looked for former president Sawyer Dawson and tried to convince him to void the bill, but he refused to oppose, saying that there was nothing wrong with the bill and it would make Stanly's job easier. Meanwhile, Sheriff Carter Griffin requested the player's help after Conway named his son Horace Nashville as Stanly's assistant. Believing Horace was sent to spy on him, Carter and the player looked for his law degree in Conway's villa. Per Naseem, Horace's law degree was genuine, forcing a reluctant Carter to hire him as Stanly's assistant. Although sarcasm, Horace sounded eager to cooperate with Stanly and the team. After all the events, Velia found her wife Mandy collapsed and then took her to nearest hospital. After waking up, Mandy said she was fine and nothing happened to her. Believing she had got something suspicious of her, Velia said she would always be with her. After reconvening, the team vowed to dig deeper into the Angels of Death and prevent them from spreading their hidden agenda. Summary Victim *'Nicole Henley' Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Mercedes Henley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has diabetes. *The suspect reads The Prince. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads The Prince. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has diabetes. *The suspect reads The Prince. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect wears gray oxford. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has diabetes. *The suspect reads The Prince. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has blue eyes. *The suspect wears gray oxford. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect wears gray oxford. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has diabetes. *The killer reads The Prince. *The killer eats steak. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears gray oxford. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1983 James Bond's spy film of same name. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images